


my treat

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/F, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Natasha Has A Heart, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, flirty pepper potts, natasha runs a coffee shop, useless lesbians unite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Natasha could count on one hand the number of times she’d been rendered speechless in her life. She was going to run out of fingers if Pepper kept coming to her coffee shop, though.She prided herself on being unflappable, even in the face of her most idiotic friends’ antics (Tony and Clint working together was enough to drive a nun to murder). But something about Pepper tied her tongue in knots and set her cheeks ablaze. It was probably that Pepper was the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen with the wit to match, and Natasha was, at heart, a useless lesbian.





	my treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confused_sonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_sonya/gifts).

> for confused_sonya, who asked "Can you please write a peppernat or something Nat / badass female character from other fandom"
> 
> i hope the marvel lesbian gods are appeased :)
> 
> i headcanon this au nat as totally black widow when it comes to everyone except the people she genuinely likes- like pepper (useless lesbian solidarity!)
> 
> enjoy!

Natasha could count on one hand the number of times she’d been rendered speechless in her life. She was going to run out of fingers if Pepper kept coming to her coffee shop, though. 

She prided herself on being unflappable, even in the face of her most idiotic friends’ antics (Tony and Clint working together was enough to drive a nun to murder). But something about Pepper tied her tongue in knots and set her cheeks ablaze. It was probably that Pepper was the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen with the wit to match, and Natasha was, at heart, a useless lesbian. 

The first time Pepper had come into the shop, Natasha had, to her coworkers’ amusement, hidden in the breakroom. The second time wasn’t much better, but she was at least able to watch as the beautiful redhead ordered without spontaneously combusting. By the third time, when Pepper was basically a regular, Natasha was able to stutter through taking her order.

No matter how obvious she felt like her crush was, Pepper remained oblivious. Natasha wasn’t sure if it was willful; she just knew it wasn’t an outright rejection, and that was enough for her bleeding heart. Before Pepper, she’d never have called herself a romantic, and she couldn’t help but to hate the woman a little bit for that.

The bell above the door rang, shaking Natasha out of her thoughts. Pepper walked in, killer heels clicking against the wooden floor. Natasha ignored the exaggerated winks of her coworkers as she practically sprinted to the register.

“Hey, Nat,” Pepper greeted, leaning against the counter. She was wearing her standard business casual and looking prettier than anyone had a right to on a Tuesday morning. “How’s your morning been?”

Natasha resolutely did not choke on her tongue. “Well, I didn’t kill anyone during the morning rush, if that’s what you’re asking,” she responded dryly. “But it was a very close call at moments.”

“Well,” Pepper laughed, eyes twinkling. “I’m glad you resisted the temptation. I’d hate to have to get my coffee elsewhere because you landed yourself in jail.”

“Speaking of coffee…” Natasha stared at the register, willing the blood away from her cheeks. As much as she wanted to just sit and talk to Pepper, she had a job to do. “You want your usual today?”

Pepper thought for a moment. “Surprise me,” she decided finally. 

“Sweet or bitter?” asked Natasha.

Pepper licked her lips, probably unconsciously. “Sweet,” she said, clearly oblivious to Natasha’s internal distress. “Definitely in the mood for something sweet today.”

“I’ve got you covered, then,” Natasha said, unintentionally husky. She cleared her throat. “That’ll be, uh, $2.95.”

“Here,” Pepper handed over the money. Where her fingers brushed Natasha’s, Natasha felt her skin catch on fire. God, she was pathetic. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Pep,” said Natasha. She grinned helplessly. “You haven’t even tasted it.”

“Yeah,” Pepper shrugged. “But you made it. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Natasha lost the battle against her blush as Pepper winked and went to sit down at a table. She cursed herself for losing her composure so easily, turning to the coffee machine to start Pepper’s drink. She made it almost without thought, so used to her job after years of it. She hoped she wasn’t imagining the feeling of Pepper’s eyes on her as she deftly topped it with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. 

On a whim, she grabbed a cake pop from the display, an absurdly pink thing shaped like a pair of lips, and put it with Pepper’s drink. It was her treat, she decided. She was practically shouting her feelings from the rooftop, she scoffed to herself, but she didn’t put the pastry back. 

“Pep!” she called out, sliding the drink across the counter. “Order’s up.”

Pepper walked gracefully up to the counter, more elegant than she should be in a coffee shop. “Thanks, hon,” she said and took a long sip. “God, this is perfect.”

Natasha definitely did not blue screen at the tiny moan Pepper let out, not at all. “Only the best for my favorite customer,” she said quickly. Before she could lose her nerve, she held out the cake pop. “Here.”

Pepper took it, nose wrinkling in confusion. “I didn’t order a pastry?” 

“On the house,” Natasha said, trying for casual. “My treat.”

“Oh?” something sparked in Pepper’s eyes. She slid something across the counter at the same time as she popped the pastry in her mouth. “Well, then, who am I to refuse?”

Natasha assumed it was money to pay and shook her head. “Pepper, I said it’s on- what’s this?” it wasn’t a bill Pepper had given her; it was a card. Specifically,  _ Pepper’s  _ card, with a cell phone number scribbled in pen on the back.

“ _ My _ treat,” Pepper repeated with a coy smile. “Call me.”

Natasha gaped as Pepper sauntered away. She had officially run out of fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> might come back to this, if theres interest?
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
